


Whatever You Say

by 1dfetusfics, tomlinstarofthesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Caught, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Rimming, blowjob, handjob, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinstarofthesea/pseuds/tomlinstarofthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is Harry has this stupid crush on his brother’s friend Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Say

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:  
> Louis, 16 yrs old. Harry, 14 yrs old.  
> Louis is friends with Harry's older brother. One night, when Harry's parents are gone for dinner, his older brother has Louis over to play video games and he stumbles in on Harry fingering himself. Harry begs for help and catches Louis on 'Daddy please', and then Harry's begging to be fucked. Sorry if I did this wrong, it's my first time ever prompting here.

The thing is Harry can’t recall how long he’s been crushing on Louis. Probably ever since the day his older brother Jem brought him home after school all those years ago and Louis said “ _hey mate_ ” with that bright toothy smile before disappearing into Jem’s room to play video games. Harry was ten back then, completely confused as to why a guy could cause all those butterflies in his tummy and was left stunned in the kitchen, his bowl of cereals entirely forgotten.

His confusion only lasted a couple of months, until that day he overheard his brother and his best friend talking about sex; sex and girls and other _boys_. Because, you see, Louis thought he might like both. And if Louis liked both, Harry was allowed to like Louis, right?

+++

Now, Harry is fourteen. He still gets butterflies in his tummy when Louis says “ _hey mate_ ” or gives him that toothy smile or so much as laughs or – even worse – touches him. But now Harry knows that liking Louis is okay, his mum said something about homosexuality but he couldn’t care less. Because he likes Louis and it is as simple as that (apart from the fact that Louis doesn’t know about it, but that is a different story, is it?).

So when their parents are out for their anniversary and Jem allows him to join them in the living room, Harry is a bit overwhelmed. He isn’t that good at being in the same room as Louis because he tends to stare or wants to touch and he can’t just _do_ that.

But he is downstairs, nevertheless, sitting cross-legged on the loveseat right next to Louis who’s defeating Jem at Fifa. Their thighs are touching just slightly and that wouldn’t be a problem, except it is. The body heat radiating from Louis makes Harry just that tiny bit more aware of his presence and that wouldn’t be a problem either, except it is as well. Because recently thinking about him – those blue eyes, the thin pink lips and his dishevelled brown hair – might cause kind of a situation in Harry’s pants. That isn’t exactly new, the situation itself, but it makes Harry want to touch just a bite more and Louis is right here, yet he can’t, although it’s Louis whom he’s known for four years. Louis who likes boys and girls, who is on Harry’s side when he’s arguing with his brother more often than he’s on Jem’s.

And suddenly, Harry feels just a tiny bit braver, casually lifts his right hand to push some loose curls out of his face and rests it on Louis’s thigh afterwards, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he realises that he’s never touched Louis below the waistline. He tries to control his heartbeat, willing it to slow down but it doesn’t and while he thinks he might get a panic attack, Louis doesn’t even flinch once or yell at him. Actually he doesn’t acknowledge the presence of Harry’s hand on his thigh at all.

It feels so warm under his hand despite the jeans he’s wearing and so firm, Harry can barely keep himself from giving it a playful squeeze. Instead the young boy risks a glance and is stunned. He would just have to move his pinky a tiny bit and he’d be touching Louis’s crotch. All of a sudden, there is this twitch in his fingers and before he can stop it he’s raised his little finger, hovering over the seam of the jeans. By now, he’s not only risking a glance but full on staring, mouth agape, a lovely warmth pooling in his abdomen. His dick gives an interested twitch and a small voice in the back of his head tries to encourage him. But this is Louis, his older brother’s best friend. He’s sixteen, for God’s sake and he wouldn’t want a stupid fourteen-year-old to touch him, so his pinky just hovers there while he’s still staring, until he can feel curious eyes on him and then there’s this blinding smile.

 “Haz, you alright there?”

+++

The thing is he probably could have gotten away with it if he hadn’t panicky left the room. But he did. So now Harry is lying in his bed, face down and trying to wallow in self-pity, however, just thinking about what he’d almost done has his dick twitching. He can’t stop panting, getting restless as the arousal is slowly pulling in his abdomen. Frantically, he is wiggling out of his clothes, carelessly throwing the items away, the darkness of his room swallowing them.

For a moment he’s just lying there, taking a deep breath, thinking about the warmth of Louis’s thigh before he slowly starts trailing his right hand down his chest; just the fingertips first, to tease. Circling his right hand around his belly button, he brings his left up to play with his nipple. Carefully poking the nub to make it harden before he brings his hand to his mouth, Harry playfully sucks on his fingers, wetting them all thoroughly. His right hand teasingly travels down his barely grown happy trail, fleetingly touching his hard shaft which lies heavily on his stomach. His breath hitches at the sensation. As he takes his fingers out of his mouth, he rolls over on his knees, bringing his left hand to his bum, face pushed into his pillow to keep quiet. His brother and Louis are still downstairs after all. Louis… Harry groans at the thought of the older boy, his fingers sliding along his crack, before they settle at his entrance with just barely enough pressure to feel them. It would be so much better if Louis touched him. So he imagines Louis is right behind him, one hand gripping his right hipbone, the other one nudging his hole as he hotly breathes into his neck. 

_You’re such a good boy, Harry._

Harry moans as his index finger gradually pushed into him right up to the knuckle, slowly accustoming to the stretch. Experimentally thrusting his digit in and out several times, he pushes his middle finger against his rim, moaning as it enters him as well.

_Such a good boy, Harry. Moaning for me…_

He starts rocking back, stretching himself and looking for that sweet spot which had him seeing stars the other day. His cock is leaking pre-cum by now, achingly bobbing beneath his body, begging for friction, so Harry rocks back on his haunches. Smearing the pre-cum down the throbbing length, he starts stroking in time with his fingers that are still thrusting into him. But something isn’t right. He can’t quite reach his spot, the angle is wrong and he wants- he needs.

“Louis!” he cries desperately just as the door opens slightly and light from the halls streams into his room.

“Harry? Are you-“

The curly-haired boy moans shamelessly as Louis says his name. And he knows he should probably hide under his duvet but his fingers just won’t stop moving, chasing something they can’t quite get. So he sits there in the middle of his bed, exposed to a completely shocked Louis, his right hand flying over his hard-on, fingers of his left still scissoring himself.

“Louis, I... Please, I can’t-,” he doesn’t know why he’s asking but Louis stopped dead in his tracks the second he saw Harry and it means something that he is still here, watching Harry, right?

“Please, Lou, help me.”

Harry’s thighs start shaking from exhaustion as he thumbs his slit, a moan escaping his lips. And Louis is still there, intently watching as Harry’s pale hand works him open behind his back. “I shouldn’t,” he says quietly, still not moving as Harry bends over, revealing the movements of his fingers.

“Daddy, please,” he groans into the pillow, “I promise I’ll be a good boy.”

Suddenly the bed dips next to him and then there’s a hand on Harry’s back, running along his spine.

“You’ll do whatever Daddy says?” a husky voice murmurs into his ear, breath tickling its shell before teeth gently knead on its lobe.

“Yes, Daddy,” whimpers Harry, a shiver running up his spine as the sturdy fabric of Louis’s jeans drags across his bum cheeks.

Louis gently tugs at Harry’s wrist, softly pulling his fingers out of his hole. Harry hisses at the sudden loss, his muscle clenching around thin air. “Come on, baby, on all fours for Daddy,” the older boy demands as he is trailing kisses down Harry’s back, stopping at the dimples at the bottom of his spine. Harry obliges, immediately pushing himself up. His left hand is about to reach for his length which still screams for attention but then a tan hand is pushing it away, “Don’t touch.”

Whimpering, the young boy tries to control himself which is easier said than done when Louis’s breath ghosts over his puckered hole.

“You look so good like this, baby.”

The older boy’s nose is nudging at his crack, swiftly followed by his hot tongue, licking a long wet stripe just from beneath his balls over his rim which flutters at the attention. Instantly, a moan escapes Harry before he can bite his bottom lip to muffle the sound. Warm hands are running up and down his thighs, overwhelming the boy as Louis is circling his pointed tongue around the flesh. Gripping the sheets, Harry is dropping to his forearms, not able to bear the tension building in his lower body. He tries to muffle his groan as Louis starts pressing his tongue into him, a thin sheen of sweat forming on his forehead.

“Daddy,“ he gasps, pressing back into Louis face, frantically searching for more as he bucks his hips.

“So good for me,” Louis moans, sending vibrations through Harry’s body. He slowly builds a pattern between kitten licking and poking the hole which has the younger boy shaking from arousal, heat rapidly coiling in his groin. “I’m- I need to come, Daddy.”

Louis’s tongue leaves his crack, instead the older boy starts peppering kisses across his bum while his hand sneaks towards his puckered muscle, the pad of his thumb outlining the rim where it’s trying to clench around air. Then he bites Harry’s left cheek, undoubtedly leaving a bruise as his thumb pushes into Harry, making the boy cry out as everything suddenly becomes too much. Harry is seeing stars as he comes, spilling his load over the duvet.

An arm wraps around his waist, holding him close before he can collapse onto his bed.

“You’ve been so good for Daddy,” carefully Louis turns both of them over, avoiding the stain as he lays down, pulling Harry onto his chest, as he gently pushes sweaty curls behind his ear, kissing his forehead. The younger boy is all loose limbs and lazy smiles as he buries his face in Louis’s neck, mumbling little _thanks yous_ in his nape.

Contently, Harry presses his naked body closer, in his blissed-out state not really grasping what’s just happened, Louis fingers absently sketching patterns on his back.  Shyly, he pushes his fingers under Louis’s shirt, drawing lines just above the waistband of his boxer briefs as he gets a glimpse of the obvious bulge in the older boy’s jeans. Instantly, he feels that stiring in his abdomen again, throws a leg over the boy’s body and crawls into his lap.

“No baby,” Louis tries to interfere but moans nevertheless, “you don’t have to,” he replies, bucking into Harry’s touch.

“But I want to, Daddy,” he interjects, hesitantly grinding his hip into Louis’s. The older boy groans again, his right arm flying over his head, face hiding into the crook as his left hand tentatively sneaks up to Harry’s hip, his thumb running in circles over the bone. The young boy doesn’t stop his grinding, little pants dropping from his mouth as he brings his hands to Louis’s still clothed chest.

“Daddy, it hurts,” he hisses as his sensitive cock drags along the fabric of Louis’s jeans.

“Shh, baby,” cooing, Louis sits up, taking his shirt off first, before he starts unbuttoning his jeans. “Up!” he instructs Harry who immediately lifts his bum to give Louis enough room to push his trousers down to his thighs. The boy gives him a questioning look before he wriggles down the bed, freeing his hard cock from the fabric as he pulls the trousers and Louis’s underwear with him. Louis stares down into those green eyes as a tongue sticks out to wet plump lips.

“Oh baby-,” he groans, pushing his hands into wild curls and tugs sharply, eliciting a small moan from the boy. Harry doesn’t break the gaze as he lowers his head, hot breath teasing Louis’s hard length before he licks a long stripe from the base to the glistening head. The grip in his hair tightens as he rather teasingly takes the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly as his right hand finds the base. Stroking up once, he seals his lips with thumb and index finger, hollowing his cheeks as he eagerly goes down on Louis as far as he manages, making Louis fall back into the pillows. As the tip nudges his throat and makes him gag, Louis’s hand holds him down, tears brimming in his eyes. A second hand comes up and is placed on his neck, not pressing yet making sure that he can’t pull off.

“You’re such a good boy for me.”

Louis’s hips start bucking, eventually building a rhythm as he starts fucking Harry’s mouth, choking the boy with every other thrust.

“That’s what you wanted all along, isn’t it, baby?” Louis grunts, “Is that what you were thinking about when you almost touched Daddy?”

Harry hums in agreement, sending shivers down Louis’s spine which have his thighs quivering. The grip on his hair loosens, giving the boy a chance to pull off.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” he admits, nuzzling his nose into Louis’s balls, leaving open-mouthed kisses all over them, while he’s still jerking him off. “Daddy?”

“Y-Yeah, baby?” his hips buck uncontrollably, nearing his orgasm.

“Can you-,” he starts with one lick to the shaft before he comes up, searching for Louis’s gaze. Left on the brink of his climax without any friction, Louis lifts himself on his elbows, shifting his leg ever so slightly. Harry whines as Louis’s calf bumps his neglected cock, starting to deliberately grind on it though it’s still sensitive. As he’s sure, he has the boy’s full attention, he continues, “can you fuck me, Daddy?”

That question mixed with the innocent look on Harry’s face, makes Louis come, spurting his sperm over Harry’s face, one streak hanging obscenely from those plump lips. Heavily breathing, Louis sits up shakily, bringing both hands to Harry’s cheeks, who looks at him curiously, and pulling Harry on his knees to kiss himself off those lips. Blown pupils drop down to his mouth and Louis swallows thickly at the sight in front of him.

“Another time,” he whispers, his tongue darting out, licking over Harry’s dark red bottom lip, “You made me feel so good, baby, I don’t think I could…” His tongue slips into his mouth, lovingly caressing Harry’s flesh as they begin to kiss lazily.

Harry whimpers quietly as the older boy pulls him fully onto his lap. Despite what they’ve just done this feels the most intimate he’s ever been with Louis. Desperately, he brings his hands up, one lightly clutching onto his collarbone, the other one wrapping around the side of Louis’s neck, thumb massaging behind his ear. Keening, he starts grinding in little circles, still trying to get off.

Louis brings his hand down without breaking the kiss, touching his tip just with the pads of his fingers, tenderly massaging before he gets a tight grip of Harry’s shaft, tugging. Louis breaks the kiss, trailing kisses down to Harry’s jaw, gently nipping then trailing down farther until he reaches the crook of his neck.

Still jerking Harry, he sinks his teeth roughly into the skin, followed by soothing licks before he starts sucking a bruise into Harry’s neck.

“Come for me, baby.”

 The boy pants heavily, gripping Louis’s neck for dear life as he suddenly goes taut, his dick pulsing as he comes, hot liquid flowing over Louis’s hand.

“So good, baby, so good.”

Harry goes pliant in Louis’s arms, snuggling into his neck.

“Thanks, Daddy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [Tumblr](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
